


What Did You Slip Up In My Cup, Girl? (Cause I Want You)

by sweetbabydean



Series: Po3 Avengers! [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, No M/M action here, There's lesbian activities tho, all of the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: All they wanna do is drink and fuck.DISCLAIMER: As the title may imply, there is no dub-con or use of drugs to influence anyone's consent to sexual activities. They are all drunk, yes, but very much willing to get down and dirty.





	1. I Just Wanna See You Strip Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my brain, Black History Month, and the song "Liquor" by Chris Brown.
> 
>  
> 
> Come squeal about Avengers anything (esp. Bucky) with me over @ [my tumblr](http://thegodbucky.tumblr.com/)with me.

All four of them have probably had a couple of drinks too many; Wakandan ale is so much more potent than it's American counterpart. The thing is that they don't care, not in the slightest. Everyone is feeling loose and way too good, the girls dancing together while Sam and T'Challa look on under heavy eyelids. Sam lifts his drink to his lips again, sipping and simmering in low burning arousal at the show before him. If there's one thing Cassie and Zoe are good at, it's putting on a show and it's even better when it's for his, or in this case, his and T'Challa's eyes only.

T'Challa's no better, as captivated by the two moving bodies as Sam is. You'd think that because Wakanda is his home, he'd be a little less drunk than the other three. However, he was once a prince and now a king, so the time to lose himself in the bottom of a barrel is and always has been few and far between. Still, for the purposes of petty competition between himself and the other male, he hopes to the gods that he is at least slightly less incapacitated than Sam. 

Cassie and Zoe stay bumping and grinding against each other, though it's slightly awkward due to the four and some odd inches of height difference between them. It doesn't deter them, never has, and they continue on, occasionally glancing over at their audience. They giggle together at how debauched their boys look already, slightly sweaty and drunk beyond reasonable means. Here in this room though, it doesn't matter; they're meant to be free.

Cassie makes eye contact with Sam as Zoe whispers in here ear, and Sam thinks how they were made especially to tempt him. His free hand grips at his thigh, desperately wishing it could feeling its way up curves and smooth skin instead of the rough denim of his jeans. His prayers are answered when Zoe and Cassie curl their fingers at he and T'Challa both, beckoning them over with a few motions. The men are out of their seats in seconds, striding over to the women and pressing their bodies against the two of them. It effectively sandwiches Cassie and Zoe together, the two of them pressed against each other's fronts while Sam is pressed against Zoe's back and T'Challa against Cassie's. 

They all sway with each other to the beat, burning with heat and something else, all glazed, heavy eyes and harsh breaths. The room is stifling, feeling like someone turned the heat up to one thousand but no one cares. They keep moving against each other until Zoe and Cassie start kissing, not able to keep it innocent any longer. Plus, why not act on it if everyone is feeling it anyway?

Normally this would be when the competition really kicks in for T'Challa and Sam. Not unlike Neanderthals or animals, they each would feel the need to assert dominance and their claim, literally competing against each other in stupid ways like who could make their partner orgasm the quickest or the most. This time is different; both of them are really too drunk to fight-fuck it out so they continue watching on. It should be awkward, the two of them sharing an intimate moment like this while their girls kiss it out, but it's not. Watching Sam's eyes become more dilated as he watches Cassie and Zoe only serves to ramp up T'Challa's desire to a twelve out of ten. Something about the other man always has him riding a thin line of hatred and arousal, maybe that's why they're so aggressive towards each other. 

"Can we," Zoe gasps, leaning back into Sam while Cassie kisses her way down Zoe's throat. "Bed, please let's take this to the bed."

It's T'Challa's job to gather Cassie while Sam hoists Zoe up in his arms and pads his way over to the big (bigger than a California king) bed on the other side of the room. Cassie growls lightly as she pants after the pair, upset that her fun had been ruined before it even really began. T'Challa coos at her any way, letting her know that she can continue her mission once they reach the bed. Seemingly satisfied, the curly headed woman allows T'Challa to lead her away from the makeshift dance floor. 

When Cassie and T'Challa reach the bed, Sam and Zoe are already making out. Cassie whines at this, shuffling over to them on her knees because she feels left out. T'Challa observes while Sam breaks his kiss with Zoe to plant his lips on Cassie's and a little bit of that need to assert dominance flares up in T'Challa's chest. It's quieted a bit when Sam lets her go and Zoe's turning to her instead.

"Shh," the older woman coos at Cassie. "Go take care of T, he's looking a bit slighted."

Cassie shuffles over to him obediently, tongue peeking out to move over her lips as she looks T'Challa up and down. Apparently she likes what she sees because she whimpers, pressing herself against him promptly. T'Challa saves her the trouble and kisses her, hushing her little whimpers effectively. He kisses the younger woman like he's dying, slick and warm in a way that sends tingles straight from her lips down to core. It goes on for minutes and by the time T'Challa pulls away, Cassie looks like she has most definitely been thoroughly kissed. Behind them, Sam and Zoe are down to undergarments, leaving him and Cassie to wonder just how long they'd been tongue fucking each other.

"Wanna copy them?" Cassie asks, looking a bit scandalized but so, so, so aroused.

T'Challa doesn't waste time with verbals, nodding his head and stripping Cassie out of her flimsy little tank top. When it's Cassie's turn, she takes her time, unbuttoning his shirt with a slow, teasing pace that's enough to have him ripping it off just to be pressed against her bare skin faster. He restrains himself though, she seems to think of it like unwrapping a really good present; it can't be rushed.

"Good God," She breathes, finger tips tracing down his abs, "You're a real Adonis under those nice clothes, huh, T? Jesus."

T'Challa hears Sam chuckle and shoots a glare in his direction. Sam doesn't wither, but stares right back, smirking with plump lips. T'Challa wonders if he should say something to wipe it off him, but decides against it. This slightly less urgent, non-competitive thing they have going right now is actually very good and he's not up for ruining it at the moment. Eventually everyone is down to their under clothes and they all take it in. No one knows quite where to begin but they have time to figure it out.

Cassie and Zoe seem to have some kind of silent conversation with their eyes before coming together all over again. The two men are once again enraptured while the two women explore each other. Sometimes Sam is astounded by how well the move together until he remembers that they've done this a couple hundred thousand times. After all, Zoe and Cassie had been sleeping together for longer than they'd been avengers, that much is for sure. But still, their ability to be totally in sync is something totally unique, even the Maximoff Twins couldn't flow together like they do. 

They're stripping each other of their clothes until the two of them are naked in the middle of the bed. Pressing against Zoe like this makes Cassie think of all the times the spent fucking in the back of their van, but the sheets against her knees are her reminder that, that is no longer a part of their lives. You'd think seeing the same woman naked for almost a decade would become boring, but Cassie gets excited about seeing and feeling nearly anyone without clothes; it's just how her brain is wired. She can see Sam over Zoe's shoulder, watches him as he palms his dick through his boxers and wonders if T'Challa is doing the same or if that straight-laced front of a king hasn't left him yet. She's distracted and pulled back into the moment when Zoe's hand slips between Cassie's legs, making her knees buckle a bit. Zoe's gnawing at her lip as she probes further, sighing loudly when her finger tips meet the slick she'd expected to be there. 

"Always like a fountain, huh? Never stop flowing, do you?" Zoe asks, a bit of teasing lilt to her voice. 

Cassie shivers, not sure how to answer because Zoe knows the answer is yes. Cassie spends most of her daily life feeling faintly aroused, always slightly damp and slick even though there's not really anything happening to make her feel that way. Her cheeks heat up in something akin to shame, but dulled with the help of her tipsy state and she nods. Zoe takes her fingers away which cause Cassie to whine, desperately wanting them back, wanting them to press deep and bring her off like she knows they can.

"Little nympho," Zoe teases. "Sam and T'Challa need some lovin' too, don'tcha think?

To be honest, Cassie forgot that they were there, more than content with fucking Zoe. But looking at Sam and the dick that's finally made its way out of his boxers makes Cassie's mouth water and okay, she's one hundred percent on board with showing that some attention.

"Want Sammy," Cassie says, brown eyes trailing all over his dark skin. She watches as Sam smirks, taking his full bottom lip between his teeth and just knows (and also hears) that T'Challa is scoffing in the background.

The girls part from each other, knee-walking over to their man of choice. The pairing is a bit off, more often than not Cassie and T'Challa end up together while Zoe and Sam end up together. However, T'Challa thinks he can handle the switch if that means he can get Zoe's pretty lips wrapped around his dick. The height difference is definitely a bit of a challenge, the man having to lean down a few extra inches to get at Zoe's mouth, but once he does, it's not much different from anything he's done with Cassie. Zoe goes to press herself closer to the taller man when she's stopped but the incessant poking feeling against her abdomen. She removes herself from the kiss and looks down, taking note of the way T'Challa's dick stands proud. Not deterred at all, Zoe slides down onto her stomach, making her intentions clear as she tugs at the waist band of T'Challa's underwear. 

"Take them off," Zoe commands and T'Challa's more than willing to comply. The moment he's completely out of them, Zoe's mouth is on his dick without warning, however that's a development he can definitely go along with. 

"Fuck," he groans at the same time Sam does, and T'Challa's eyes are immediately flicking over to see what is conspiring between Cassie and the other male. 

Cassie's head is hanging off the end of the bed, Sam standing in front of her with his cock in her mouth. T'Challa feels his own dick twitch at the sight, or maybe it's the way Zoe's proceeding to tongue into his slit, and vows to get Cassie in that position himself one of these days. Sam though, is pretty sure he's going to hell for this. His dick is so far down Cassie's throat, he's surprised that she hasn't choked yet. She takes it like a champ, tongue flattened along the underside of his cock and Sam might be a little bit in love. He's got the best view of Cassie's whole body spread out in front of him, watching her use one hand to play with her nipples and the other to play with her pussy. If he looks over to his left, he's got the best view of Zoe's ass, high and wiggling as she pleasures T'Challa with her mouth. So yeah, Sam might as well have landed in heaven too.

"Jesus Christ, I'm not gonna last much longer," Sam breathes harshly, not knowing where to let his eyes linger.

T’Challa knows the feeling, like he’s literally going to burst into a thousand tiny pieces here shortly. Neither woman stops what they’re doing, both content to ride out this wave until the end. Sam comes first, nearly choking Cassie with his release. She only coughs and sputters a tiny bit, swallowing down what hasn’t spilled from her mouth. T’Challa is next, Zoe’s only warning being the tightening of the hand in her hair before the first spurt of come hits her tongue. She works him through the aftershocks, pulling off before he gets oversensitive and wiping her face.

“You missed a spot,” Cassie murmurs, scooting over to her friend and actually licking the come off her face for her. “All gone,” She giggles.

T’Challa’s left frozen, dick giving a valiant twitch even though he came less than two minutes ago. Cassie and Zoe both seem to notice this and throw him matching smilies, the ones that show through when they’re feeling particularly naughty. He and Sam may have gotten theirs, but they’ve still got two drunk and horny women to please and they are not going let them off the hook any time soon. 

“I think you two are forgetting something,” Zoe pouts, leaning into Cassie’s space. The other girl is quick to tug her in, hands having a mind of their own. “You need to even the playing field. In the meantime, Cassie and I are going to have our own fun.”

“Give me ten minutes,” T’Challa says, voice rough and commanding as he watches them.

Sam rolls his eyes, chest puffing up. “Give me five.”

T’Challa’s eyes throw daggers in his direction but Sam just smirks, eyes on the show in front of him. T’Challa will give Sam a competition if he wants it, will win this petty competition, he just has to get hard first.


	2. Baby, Let Me Help You Work It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this is unbeta'd, so sorry. I'll fix it after work... maybe lol.
> 
> Also I got tired of writing this so the ending might not be as strong as it could have been...

No one really wins the competition of who can get it up the quickest, both males hardening again relatively at the same time. It takes longer than Sam's estimation of five minutes but less than T'Challa's estimation of ten, thanks to Cassie and Zoe who are writhing against each other like little sirens in the middle of the bed. T'Challa thinks the correct word for what the woman are doing is called tribing, and with them it's such a beautiful sight to watch. Zoe's on top since she's smaller, legs scissored with Cassie's longer ones so they can rub their clits together. Separately, they're wet enough to water whole gardens and when they come together like they are, it's like a slip-and-slide.

Cassie's the first to break through the haze of heavy pants, eyes wide and glassy as she tries to prevent them from rolling back in her head. "Gonna come, Zo."

"Not yet," Zoe sighs, teetering on the edge herself but forcing herself away from the other girl's body, any orgasm in sight fading to nothing.

Cassie whines petulantly, pressing her palms again her eyes. She hates being edged, if only because she's so impatient. She definitely doesn't like to be teased in the throes of passion, preferring to have everything handed to her. Cassie knows that it wouldn't take much to flip Zoe over and take what she wants, considers it, but she also knows that there's a reason Zoe's not letting her come right now and it is centered completely around the two handsome, brown skinned males that are bracketing them. It doesn't stop her from pouting though, which earns her a kiss from the older girl.

This, unfortunately, is where T'Challa knows Sam has a lot more control than he does. T'Challa sees Cassie spread out, legs widened so that he has a mostly unobstructed view of her pussy and feels the urge to bury himself in deep and claimclaimclaim. Sam's more calculated, thinking of the best ways he can get Zoe to scream. The urge to be inside her is strong, sure, especially when his eyes zone in on the glisten of her thighs and realize that the slick there probably isn't only hers, but most likely a mix of hers and Cassie's from their earlier activities. The minute Sam snatches Zoe up from between Cassie's legs, T'Challa is grabbing Cassie by her thighs and yanking her towards him, almost feral in his growling. Cassie squeals, flush on her cheeks flaring because of the way T'Challa can so easily manhandle her.

"Oh goodness," she breathes, wide eyes staring at T'Challa with want. "More of that, please."  
  
The older man smirks, going to flash his clear win in Sam's face when he and Cassie are mouth drawn to the moans flowing out of Zoe's mouth. It's Sam's turn to be smug, waggling his eyebrows at T'Challa from his place between Zoe's thighs. Sam would laugh if his mouth wasn't preoccupied, too busy focused on making Zoe reach her first of hopefully many orgasms to come. T'Challa is wasting time, he knows, but he's got to find ways to make Cassie's moans rise over Zoe's. It would be easy just to bury his head between her thighs and battle it out that way, but T'Challa knows that there's a more effective way to get Cassie riled up.

T'Challa bends down to kiss the side of Cassie's face, making his way along her jaw and down her neck. The feeling of T'Challa's lips on her skin as she watches the intimacy between Sam and Zoe unfold in front of her has her squirming on the sheets. Her eyes never leave the pair as Sam makes Zoe come but Cassie is soon distracted, hands scrabbling at T'Challa's shoulders when his lips find a pebbled nipple, eyes whipping from the two of them down to the man hovering over her. The first moan leaves her lips when T'Challa circles it with his tongue all while looking her dead in the eye, coming out all choked and rough sounding. The moans are steady flowing from then, the wetness between her thighs growing thicker with each pass of his tongue. He treats each of her nipples to the steady flicks of his tongue and suckles with his lips, until Cassie is whining and squirming, pressing downward on his shoulders because she's drunk and not afraid to demand what she wants.

"Ask for it," T'Challa rumbles, dark eyes taunting.

Cassie gulps and whispers, "Please eat my pussy."

T'Challa shakes his head, pressing his lips to her stomach. "What? I can't hear you."

"I said," she huffs, voice rising an octave, "please eat my pussy."

T'Challa's mouth is on her in seconds, tongue licking its way between slick folds and Cassie squeals in delight. He doesn't just go for her clit, instead choosing to lick around it in circles until Cassie is pushing at him, trying to direct his mouth to where she wants it. When he finally takes her clit into his mouth, Cassie lets out a loud moan, mumbling nonsense about how good it feels. T'Challa barely notices that they've got an audience, both Sam and Zoe in awe about how quick Cassie was to fall into that space where she lets go completely. Sam's sure it's because they're under the influence of alcohol since Cassie never goes down that fast, not with anyone outside of Bucky and Steve. T'Challa sees Cassie through her first orgasm that way, feasting between her legs like a starved man. She's moaning and babbling, something she only does when she's in too deep. T'Challa is proud; he might have lost against Sam in a game of who can make their girl come the fastest, but he's positive he's won in the category of most satisfactory orgasms.

"So good to me, make me feel so good," Cassie continues, gasping for breath.

T'Challa smiles wide and proud, hands rubbing at Cassie's thighs where they're spread around him. "Yeah?"

Cassie nods, biting her bottom lip anxiously and looking T'Challa over. His dick looks so pretty against his leg, leaking and leaving a shimmery trail on his powerful thighs. She swoons mentally, wanting that thick cock inside her so bad. Her eyes take a moment to flicker over everyone, gnawing at her lips as she realizes she wants them all to destroy her. She wants to be taken apart and put back together, to serve until everything is sore and she's completely covered in all of them. Cassie knows she mumbling, more than likely saying all of this out loud, if the way Zoe is watching her but grinding her ass back onto Sam's dick is any indication. If she wasn't feeling so floaty and awesome, she might find the time to be embarrassed, but she can't be bothered when there's orgasms to be had.

It stops being a competition then, Sam realizes, as soon as Cassie verbalizes her need to be devoured. He fucks into Zoe's body lazily as they both watch Cassie and T'Challa, hoping that he doesn't bust his nut too early. Sam watches Cassie's eyes roll back and knows that the other male is pushing inside her, imagines what her swollen cunt might look like as it's opened wide and stuffed full. That image doesn't help his case, neither does Zoe's incessant grinding and high whines as she chases her second orgasm of the night. Sam wants to give it to her but he can't, his dick betraying him as floods her clenching walls with his release.

"Fuck," he drawls, body ready to give up as he pulls out, leaving Zoe whining and desperate. "Shit, Zo, I'm sorry," he pants, offering to make it right.

"No!" Cassie shouts, hands trying to reach out for Zoe, but stopping every now and then to clench in the sheets because, Jesus she's being fucked so thoroughly right now.

"You can ride my face," Cassie offers, thankful as T'Challa slows just a bit, giving her a moment to think straight. "Please."

Zoe doesn't waste time, settling over Cassie's willing mouth. The come dropping out of her doesn't deter the younger girl, Cassie just eats that up until Zoe can properly sit on her face, lips locked around Zoe's clit while her tongue messages it just right. Zoe's got Sam at her neck and if she looks down, all she can see are Cassie's eyes, mostly closed but occasionally opening to gaze back at her. It makes her grip at Cassie's sweat damp hair, grinding down to press her clit harder into the younger girl's tongue. She orgasms just like that, appreciating Cassie's slow and gentle sucks as she rides the waves. When Zoe topples off of Cassie's cheeks, the younger girl is a fucking mess, heaving breaths and covered in so many fluids. T'Challa wonders how the fuck she can be so innocent in every day life, but fall into his sheets and be one of the kinkiest little vixens he's ever seen (and the man has seen a lot).

"Please," Cassie is mumbling, walls clenching around T'Challa's dick rhythmically.

His dick had already been twitching non stop since Zoe came over, practically ready to spill into Cassie's body any minute and now that she's clenching, making that space inside her tighter, he's awfully sure he's not going to come through for her a second time. He doesn't want to come before her, would love to see her through a second one, but it's too much. So he lets go, spilling into her body with a few aborted thrusts. The way she looks at him is quite pitiful, like she's lost and he wants to fix it.

"I got you, hold on," T'Challa murmurs, pulling out and rolling over, two thick fingers slotting into the space his dick had just been.

His arms are tired but he still tries to give it to her the best he can, fingers curling and massaging her insides thoroughly. Cassie grips at his bicep, face turned into his chest as she whines, tell-tale pressure building in her pelvis. Her nails dig in and that's the only warning he gets before she soaks his hand in her release. She pants and whines, body twitching in the aftershocks, leaving T'Challa in awe at what just happened.

"Oh god," Cassie cries after a minute, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes. "That doesn't usually happen, fuck."

He'd ask her about it, wants to know what other secrets she's been hiding but ignores it. Cassie looks embarrassed as hell and he's tired, so he comforts her instead. Letting her know that he's quite okay with it and it's not a bad thing like she might think it is. She seems to accept this, even if she buries her face in his chest and refuses to talk about it. Zoe and Sam are already asleep, both curled up together even though T'Challa is sure that's a body idea with all the sweat and come they are all covered in.

"We should shower or at least wash up," he tells Cassie, eyes closed and two seconds away from being out cold.

"Mmkay," she murmurs, "you get up first."

Of course neither of them moves, both asleep as soon as the words leave Cassie's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, should there be a second chapter? I had three different scenarios written out for sex but I couldn't decide which one I liked best so I wrote the blowjobs as the endgame, However, I will include competition sex in the next chapter if you guys are interested?


End file.
